


just a little hush, babe

by pushingdaisies



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingdaisies/pseuds/pushingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy and Chuck visiting Anchorage to meet Mr. and Mrs. Becket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little hush, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [typhooning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhooning/gifts).



The flight from Sydney to Anchorage is brutally long, it had been equally long from when they flew out of LA just two weeks prior but Yancy’s burnt on his shoulders and they’d left early in the morning this time around. Chuck however is passed out next to him, face mashed up against the wall, earbuds in his ears with the volume up just loud enough that Yancy can make out the soft sounds of the classical piano that’s playing. 

They’re nine hours into the flight and still have six more to go but Yancy finally closes his eyes, ignoring the rest of the flight noises and zones in on the soft puff of Chuck’s breath as he sleeps soundly next to him and finally dozes off into his own sleep. 

He wakes up hours later from the turbulence and a hand squeezing his, “what’s happening?” he asks, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Chuck looks a little nervous and Yancy wonders if it’s from the plane lurching every now and then. 

Chuck gives him a weary look, “we’re landing soon.” _Oh_. Chuck had been nervous the moment they left his father’s house in Sydney, because this was the first time he was going to meet the rest of the Beckets. 

“They’ll love you,” Yancy reminds him, giving Chuck’s hand a squeeze and his boyfriend seems to melt just a tiny bit and relax. “Plus Raleigh and Mako will be there.” Chuck makes a ‘harumph’ noise and just turns back to the window, Yancy just chuckles and leans back further into the seat. 

When they finally land it’s Monday again in Anchorage and snow is falling everywhere. Chuck shivers as they pass through the plane and into the terminal, he’s only in a light tshirt and jeans as they’d decided to leave their jackets in luggage when they were checking them in. No reason to keep them on hand when it was in the 90s in Sydney (’ _34 degrees you ass_ ’ Chuck had interjected). Yancy sends a quick text to Raleigh to let him know they’d landed and were headed toward the baggage claim.

Raleigh and Mako are waiting for them in the small baggage claim area, Raleigh walking over quickly and dragging Yancy into a massive bear hug, Mako waddling behind a little slower. “Christ Mako, you’ve gotten huge,” Chuck teases with a grin, she smacks his arm before pulling him into a soft hug, being careful of her swollen stomach. Yancy laughs as he pulls away from Raleigh, watching briefly as his brother shakes hands with Chuck before pulling his sister in law into a long hug. 

“It’s good to see you both again,” Mako says, sighing happily, and it is. They grab their bags, making sure to pull out their winter gear out, jackets, hats and scarves before heading out to the car. Chuck looks like he’s ready to fall asleep and Yancy’s right there behind him but they’d both agreed to push through the day to help with the jetlag and to not fuck up their sleep schedule too much. 

Once in the car, Raleigh starts throwing rapid French at Yancy and he chokes for a moment, trying to keep up. “Mec y a une raison que tu parles en  
français?” he asks, managing to keep up despite the earlier stumble.

“Just giving you a heads up,” Raleigh replies in English, turning just slightly to throw Yancy a grin, “maman bombarded me the minute I walked in so I’m just giving you a refresher.” Chuck looks pale and Yancy opens his mouth to say something but Raleigh beats him to it, “don’t worry Chuck, she doesn’t expect you to speak it.” 

The rest of the car ride is filled with small talk, Mako talks about the pregnancy and how they’re approaching the due date while Raleigh and Yancy exchange small talk in both French and English, and while most of the French comes back easily to Yancy, he’s glad for the refresher. Mako tries to help pull the luggage out but all three of them block her, leaving her to pout on the porch of the house instead. They opt to leave some of the luggage in the car as they walk up, and Chuck, uncharacteristically shy, hangs behind Mako as they open the front door. 

“Mon cher premier enfant!” and Yancy can’t help but fondly roll his eyes as his mother comes down the front hallway, arms open and pulling Yancy into a tight hug, she let’s him go and looks at Chuck for a moment and even Yancy is starting to feel panicked until she simply pulls him into a massive hug as well. “Oh Chuck, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Yancy talks about you so much whenever he calls.” 

“Maman!” Yancy yells, feeling his face flush, Chuck obviously must know Yancy talks about him to his mother but it was that much more embarrassing with his mother admitting it out loud. Chuck’s sporting a small blush when he pulls away and gives her a small smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too uh–” 

“Call me Dominique– soon to be mamie~” she finally releases Chuck and goes to Mako, putting a hand against Mako’s stomach softly before pulling her into a hug. She pulls them further into the house and introduces Chuck to Richard, who shakes Chuck’s hand and says hello before returning to watch TV. _Of course_  Yancy thinks, his father only giving him a nod as they walk further towards the kitchen. It’s not that Richard didn’t love Yancy any less but he was fully aware his father preferred Yancy dating women than dating a guy who was nearly 10 years his junior, maman on the other hand was clearly in love with Chuck.

She makes coffee and sets out a few snacks for them to chew on while they catch up with each other, Yancy watches Chuck visibly start to relax and his heart constricts a bit with the amount of fondness that he feels. Obviously Mako likes Chuck, she’s the reason they were together in the first place, and despite he and Raleigh’s rocky beginning, the two of them are friendly now. Maman keeps asking Chuck things and is clearly trying to get to know him more than what she’s heard from Yancy and it just makes him feel gushy inside, that the people he thinks so highly of are just as in love with his boyfriend as he is. 

They talk for a moment longer before Yancy eventually gets up, “I’m gonna go grab the rest of our stuff.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Chuck blurts out, pushing away from his chair, Yancy gives him a grin and they head down the hallway, pulling their jackets and scarves back on. Yancy stops Chuck from tying the scarf, pulling him closer by the scarf ends and kissing him softly.

“Told you they’d love you.” He grins into the kiss, he can feel Chuck smile back before pulling away and muttering a quiet ‘c’mon it’s the hallway’ before bundling his scarf up, covering his mouth. Yancy grabs the keys off of the side table near the door and then Chuck’s hand, dragging him out to the car. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed since they’d reached his parent’s house until they made it outside, it was near pitch black minus the lights from the house and the stars in the sky. “Shit, Chuck, look!” He turns his boyfriend sideways, pointing into the sky, “first night here and the northern lights make an appearance.” 

Chuck leans into him and Yancy places a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek before pulling away and heading towards the car, “nothing like that in Oz.” Chuck following after him after staring for a moment. 

“It’s pretty but not as pretty as you,” Yancy gives him a wink, laughing as Chuck rolls his eyes. He goes to pull the keys out of his pocket but Chuck’s hand stops him, Yancy turns to look at Chuck, it going quiet between them, “what?” 

Chuck mumbles something into the scarf and all Yancy can make out is ‘you’ at the end of whatever he’d just said. “What?” he asks again and he can see Chuck’s ears turn pink, Chuck mumbles a little louder and at first it sounds like _something something olive you_ until it clicks _what_  Chuck is mumbling about and Yancy can’t stop the stupid grin from forming on his face. “One more time,” he pleads, stepping in close and pulling that stupid scarf away from Chuck’s face. They’ve never said this to each other, Yancy’s wanted to for months but has never found the right moment. 

“I said–” Chuck starts, frowning a bit, “I said I love you.” The words come slightly jumbled and fast but Chuck looks at him with that sort of burning conviction and passion that he has for everything else he does in life.

Yancy grins wider, “that’s what I thought.” Which earns him a scowl and a loud protest before he’s tugging Chuck closer and kissing him with everything he has. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> super unbeta'd and probably horrible grammar mistakes.


End file.
